


Lazy Mornings

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [14]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, There were some Implications in 193 and I did not like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon wants to stay in bed all day. Martin has other plans.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Lazy Mornings

Martin woke up to a cool breeze blowing in through the open window. Birds chirped outside, and the air smelled of grass and wildflowers. Martin sighed happily. He loved mornings with this, where it wasn’t raining for once and it was warm enough to open the windows. He stretched carefully, trying not to wake Jon, who was curled against his chest, his grey-streaked black hair spilling out across the pillow behind him. It didn’t work. Jon’s eyes opened as Martin moved, and he yawned. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Martin said. 

“S’okay,” Jon mumbled. “Morning.”

“Morning, love,” Martin replied, smiling as he kissed Jon’s forehead. “What do you want to do today?”

“Stay in bed with you forever,” Jon said. 

“Tempting,” Martin said. “Ordinarily I’d be all for it, but I actually wanna do stuff today.”

“Ugh, doing stuff is the worst,” Jon complained.

“Don’t be like that!” Martin said. “Look, it’s a beautiful day outside!”

“Yes, and we have the window open so we can enjoy the beautiful day from right here,” Jon argued. “Amazing, the marvels of modern technology.”

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” Martin said. “I read in the paper the other day that there’s a festival in town. I think that rare book shop you like is gonna have a stall. You can see if they’ve got any Leitners, and maybe we can have a Gerry Keay memorial bonfire tonight.”

“Fine,” Jon relented, finally sitting up. “God, you’re the worst.”

“I’d be careful if I were you,” Martin warned. “I was planning on making pancakes for breakfast and putting some of that lemon curd that I made last week on them, but if you’re going to be rude, you don’t get any.”

“Wait, what?” Jon whined. “Martin! That’s not fair!”

“I think it’s perfectly fair,” Martin replied, grinning. “If you’re rude, you don’t get pancakes and lemon curd.”

“Fine, fine!” Jon said. “I’m sorry!” Martin kissed Jon gently. 

“That’s more like it,” he said. They both showered and got dressed. Jon sat down on the bed, holding his hairbrush. 

“Can you braid my hair, please?” he asked. 

“Anything for you,” Martin replied. “Any requests?”

“Just a normal braid, please,” Jon said. Martin ran his fingers through Jon’s hair, quickly weaving it into a braid and tying it off. 

“Ready to start the day?” He asked when he’d finished. 

“With you? I’m ready for anything,” Jon replied. 


End file.
